


2 Brits 1 American

by M906



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Michael's point of veiw, Oh god idk what i'm doing, not sorry, sorry about the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M906/pseuds/M906
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, Gavin, and Dan have a little fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Brits 1 American

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god my first explicit work... please don't be too harsh T.T

As I opened my eyes, I found that I was in a dark and cold room with my hands and feet bound by rope. I tried to wriggle out of them but to no avail they we're tied skillfully. I could hear the sound of two voices that sounded like Gavin and Dan, _maybe I can get their attention_ , I thought so I tried to yell but no noise came out, so I desperately kept trying yet nothing came out still. I could hear the sound of a door being opened and I watch Gavin and Dan enter the room.

 

"Oh look who's awake." Dan said with a slight chuckle as he got closer to me. "Let's have some fun." He said as a smile crept across his face.

 

"Dan please be gentle with him." Gavin said slightly concerned as he shuffled closer to Dan to get a better look of what was going on.

 

Dan leaned over and planted a kiss on my lips, my eyes go wide and I keep my lips shut as I try to force him away, but the restraints prevent me from doing it and I was slowly losing control of my body as primitive instincts began to kick in, my lips gave way and opened up and Dan pressed in more to deepen the kiss. I could feel Gavin running a hand along my thighs as he began to lick at my now semi-erect cock through the thin fabric of my boxers.

 

The feel of Gavin’s tongue running over it felt so good, and I couldn’t help but moan, which made Dan pull back and snicker before he began to suck on my neck leaving red hickeys in the spots. I could feel the restraints on my hands being loosened, and when I got the free I put my hands on Gavin’s head holding him in place as he removed my boxers to reveal my now full erect cock.

 

“Gavin, your boi sure does like the fact that he’s being pleasured by me and you.” Dan exclaimed as he began to suck on my nipples causing a slight sensory overload.

 

He was right the feel of them doing this felt so **good** it was as if everything around me dissolved and it was only us. Gavin began to lick my dick and making sure to tease it and causing me to whimper.

 

“Gav, p-p-pl-please” I said with a quivering voice.

 

“What was that Mi-cool?” Gavin said as he looked at me.

 

“Please, Gav, please suck my dick.” I said. Gavin smiled and took my entire cock into his mouth.Dan laughed at how I twitched and squirmed with every bob of Gavin’s head as he began to position himself so that he could fuck me. Dan removed his pants and boxer briefs as he stuck 1 finger into me. It felt odd at first but I quickly got used to it, but then he put a second one in and began to push further into me.

 

“Now the fun begins.” Dan said as he pulled his fingers out. I felt empty without them in there, but the emptiness was quickly filled by Dan’s dick entering me. The heat that was radiating off his dick and into me, as he began to pump slowly in and out of me as Gavin began to position himself to where he was sucking my dick and I was sucking his. Having 2 cocks in me felt so good, and Gavin tasted amazing, while Dan felt amazing inside me. I could feel myself about to come, and Dan began to pump faster and I could tell he was close, while Gavin moaned around my dick making me so much closer to coming.

 

After a few more bobs of Gavin’s head and a couple more pumps from Dan, resulted in me coming into Gavin’s mouth and Dan releasing his load inside me. I felt warm inside and I just wanted to rest with Dan inside of me. I sucked Gavin’s dick a couple more times before he finally came. Gavin’s come didn’t taste very well but I didn’t mind. I was too tired to even care about anything. Gavin got off of me and gave me room to breathe, the surrounding air was cold and I wanted Gavin to come back and warm me up. Dan was still in me, and I could tell he didn’t want to move so he just rolled over with him still inside me. Gavin untied my legs and then crawled into the bed with me and Dan, and wrapped his arms around the both of us as we lay there side by side as we passed out.

 

I awoke the next day with a calm Gavin lying in front of me, and he smelled lovely. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips in which he responded to by kissing back. I broke the kiss and tried to get up, but as I got up I felt empty and I laid back down remembering that I still had Dan inside me. After a few moments Dan awoke and kissed me on my neck, I turned to him and he smiled goofily and I kissed him back and turned back to Gavin. We laid there not moving and I didn’t complain one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought. this took me about 25 minutes to write.  
> ALso follow me on twitter for updates on my other work. https://twitter.com/Setosorceror here is the link


End file.
